1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to matrix LED light tube structures, and more particularly, to a matrix LED light tube gain structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various kinds of lamps are used to bring light to our living space. The lamps can be placed at desired locations to change the brightness of the space with the light they emit. As essential illumination devices in our daily life, the lamps not only help enhance the quality of our living space, but are also closely related to our physical health, especially the eyes.
Generally, basic lighting is necessary to provide sufficient illumination for good vision. And the most widely used lamps are the fluorescent lamps. A fluorescent lamp is a tubular lamp capable of emitting a bright light. However, fluorescent lamps emit light at relatively unstable frequency, which may be harmful to the eyes. Moreover, the production and recycling of fluorescent lamps cause mercury pollution.
As environmental awareness thrives, it has been a global trend to replace traditional lamps with matrix LED light strips which cause neither environment protection problems nor damage to human health. Particularly, the matrix LED light strips are power-efficient and provide brighter and more stable illumination than the traditional lamps, thereby qualifying the matrix LED light strips as excellent lighting devices.
However, if the tradition fluorescent lamps are to be replaced, existing lamp fixtures for the tradition fluorescent lamps must be replaced as well, which may impose a financial burden on their users.
Since it is an inevitable trend to substitute the matrix LED light strips for the traditional fluorescent lamps, the present inventor took pains in finding a way to extend the use of existing fluorescent lamp fixtures for relieving the financial burden on their users. After research and experiments, the present inventor finally succeeded in developing a matrix LED light tube structure, wherein specifications of the tube structure match specifications of the existing fluorescent lamp fixtures, thereby allowing the matrix LED light strips to be powered and emit light.